Aprendiendo a tu lado
by Lightning bugs
Summary: One-Shot; ‹¡¿Qué cosa fue esa, Edward! "Solamente un beso, cariño" ¡Pero él la...! ¿A eso se le llaman besos? "Si, cielo, te enseñaré..." ¡¿Qué!› ―Demasiado Fluff―


**Disclaimer;** Edward & Bella le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer, solamente soy una humilde escritora que busca divertirse un poco con ellos.

**Summary;** One-Shot; ‹ ¡¿Qué cosa fue esa, Edward?! "Solamente un beso, cariño" ¡Pero él la...! ¿A eso se le llaman besos? "Si, cielo, te enseñaré..." ¡¿Qué?!› ―Demasiado Fluff―

**Dedicado a; ‹**Locaxelvampiro› & ‹ILoveGreenBeatles›

"_**Aprendiendo a tu lado"**_

_«Cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor, eres la persona más fuerte del mundo»_

_-Garman Wold_

‹―Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Nos escapamos juntos? ―Le dijo ese joven alto a la muchacha que tenía enfrente, mirándola con adoración.

―No lo sé, yo no…― Él la cortó antes de que dijera una sola palabra y la abrazo con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello

―Yo nunca te voy a dejar ―le dijo suavemente mientras la mecía entre sus brazos›

Bella observaba la escena desde algunos metros de distancia. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado con muchas preguntas arremolinándose en su pequeña e ingenua mente. Se preguntó quienes eran esas personas y por qué parecían tan felices estando juntos. La pequeña Bella tenía 10 años y era demasiado ingenua para su propio bien. Sus padres la habían educado de un modo distinto, evitando decirle, ciertas cosas que una niña de su edad, ya debería saber.

Por otro lado, Edward estaba en una banca viendo a esa adorable niña mecerse de adelante hacia atrás en un columpio, se encontraba sola. Se preguntó que podría hacer una niña en un parque, sola. Él la había visto algunas veces, no tantas para pensar que era acoso, ni tan mínimas para creer que eran coincidencias de la vida. Él era 7 años mayor que la pequeña Bella y no le importaba en absoluto mirarla hasta perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Nerviosamente pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello cobrizo.

Con una sonrisa irresistible, Edward Cullen observó como Bella fruncía el ceño adorablemente. Quiso, en ese momento, leerle la mente y descubrir que pasaba por esa adorable mente, tan ingenua. Con una firmeza nada caracterizada en él, se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña niña que movía sus pies que colgaban del columpio.

―Hola Bella ―le sonrió con ternura mientras se hincaba a la altura de ese pequeño ángel.

Observó como la niña se sonrosaba curiosamente mientras lo veía. La sonrisa del muchacho se hizo mayor. Ella era un tesoro.

―Hola― murmuró con la voz más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado. Una tímida sonrisa surgió de esos pequeños labios rosas.

―Te noté muy pendiente de aquella pareja, pequeña, ¿los conoces? ―Cuestionó suavemente el joven, él no quería asustarla ni disgustarla. Ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza mientras rehuía de su mirada. Pronto, Edward, deseó tener a su vista esos ojos chocolates.

―Solo… –dudó– me preguntaba qué eran. Tal vez hermanos ¿no es así?, mamá dice que ella nunca quiso tener más bebés y… no lo sé. No sé lo que es tener un hermano, así que sospecho que lo son― concluyó mirándolos con adoración.

El joven la miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Ella era sorprendente. Le acaricio el achocolatado cabello y se acercó aún más a ella.

―Ellos no son hermanos, amor― le murmuró mientras Bella lo miraba anonadada.

― ¿No lo son? ¿Entonces, Edward, qué son? ―Le preguntó con la inocencia que solo una niña tiene. Que solo Bella podría tener.

Edward deseó poder escucharla decir otra vez su nombre, con aquellas notas que parecían música.

―Son novios, cariño ―le aclaró tomándole las manos con delicadeza y acariciándole las palmas con el pulgar. Bella lo miró con miles de preguntas.

El pequeño ángel giró su rostro hacía la pareja, Edward imitó su gesto.

El muchacho se acercó a la joven y unió sus labios en una danza de sentimientos que nadie podía explicar. Pronto ella se había amoldado al cuerpo de él y él la había puesto sobre sus pies, el amor llenaba el momento.

Edward escuchó jadear a su pequeña Bella. La miró y notó su confusión, ella le devolvió la mirada asustada.

― ¡¿Qué cosa fue esa, Edward?! ―Preguntó totalmente aterrorizada mientras con una manita tocaba sus labios. Edward intentó luchar contra el sentimiento de abrazarla y llenarle de besos el rostro sonrosado.

―Solamente un beso, cariño ― respondió suavemente mientras ella lo miraba directo a los ojos. Él le sonrió de vuelta y ella se sonrojó más de lo normal.

― ¡Pero él la…! ¿A eso se le llaman besos?― cuestionó todavía aturdida por lo que acababa de ver. Él la miró con una ternura infinita. Decidió que siempre la amaría.

―Sí, cielo, te enseñaré….― le dijo mientras con una sonrisa se acercaba al rostro de aquella inocente niña. Sintió a Bella alejarse y mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

― ¡¿Qué?!

El la miró a través de esas pestañas tan largas y una risita brotó de sus labios. Bella la miraba asustada, más no temerosa, eso le pareció gracioso al joven.

― ¿Quieres aprender a besar? Te enseñaré, juro que no te haré daño, amor mío

Ella lo miró un poco aturdida y asintió un poco convencida. El muchacho se acercó lentamente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Ella le dio una tímida sonrisa, él le respondió con una tierna caricia en la barbilla.

Posó sus labios sobre su frente con delicadeza, mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos en tan delicada caricia. Él acariciaba su rostro con adoración.

Comenzó a bajar y posó sus labios en una de las mejillas sonrosadas de su pequeña niña. Nunca la dejaría ir de su lado. Al abrir sus ojos notó que su angelito tenía una hermosa sonrisa pintada en aquellos labios tan rosas. Él se sintió orgulloso de hacerla sentir feliz.

― ¿Lo ves? No tenías nada que temer. Solo son besos― Le dijo con ternura. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

―Esos no son besos, ellos se besaron aquí ―señaló su boquita mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Él la miró sorprendido.

― ¿Estás segura que quieres un beso aquí? ―el joven le tocó tiernamente sus pequeños labios. Ella asintió enérgicamente.

El se sintió muy nervioso, nunca creyó que ella le hiciera tal petición. Decidió olvidar todo, incluso olvidar sus 7 años de diferencia y todas esas ideas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Se acercó, lentamente, conteniendo todos esos sentimientos. En definitiva, él había caído presa de la inocencia de esa niña tan adorable.

―Cierra los ojos, mi amor― le murmuró mientras veía como Bella le dedicaba una última mirada antes de ocultar sus ojitos color caramelo derretido.

Lentamente posa sus labios sobre los de aquella pequeña y los mueve al compás de sus respiraciones. Solo eso. Un beso, tierno, inocente, puro. Más puro que muchos otros besos repartidos alrededor del mundo.

Lo había hecho. Le había dado un beso a Isabella Swan, la pequeña Bella. Se tendría que sentir un violador, acosador y depravado. Muy posiblemente un pedófilo. Pero esos sentimientos jamás llegaron y el solamente se sintió en las nubes.

Ella no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Se sonrojó violentamente, bajo la vista y sus manitas sudaban, estaba realmente muy nerviosa. Sintió como Edward le alzaba la barbilla para verla a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar perderse en la verde mirada del joven.

―Y… eso, querida mía, es un beso― le dijo con una ternura infinita.

Ella lo miró y sonrió como nunca. Ahora ya sabía lo que era un beso. Se dejó caer sobre sus pies del columpio y tomó entre sus pequeñas manos el rostro de Edward.

Se acercó y le besó con adoración una mejilla.

―Gracias, Edward― Le dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Esperaba, nunca tener que dejarlo ir.

* * *

_Este One-shot no habría sido posible sin la insistencia & paciencia de Melina ―/Locaxelvampiro― & le estoy muy agradecida por todas esas cosas tan bonitas que me dice. Ella es adorable. Cariño, esto es especial para ti. Si no te gusta, dímelo para darme un tiro._

_También quiero dar un enorme GRACIAS a Elissa ―/ILoveGreenBeatles― porque me ayudó con el Título. Sí, lo acepto. El titulo ella lo inventó, yo –siendo tan abusiva– solamente lo hurté. Amor mío, me haces sentir feliz & orgullosa de mí misma._

_A mí, bueno, __**no**__ lo amé, pero me gustó. _

+Adriana (:


End file.
